


The Accountant

by AmethystUnarmed



Series: FAHC in Movie Tropes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cussing, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Humor, intergation, per AH standard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: Prompt: choosing to deal with the villain by just leaving them alone in a room with another characterGeoff needs this man's information, and Ryan knows just how to get it.





	The Accountant

The man in front of them was strong, Ryan was sure of that. Despite being tressed up like a fattened hog, his eyes never glanced away, his expression never wavered. He was as stoic as they come.  _ Then again, I suppose you have to be to become one of the most lucrative accountants in Los Santos,  _ he mused. In another life, Ryan would even be impressed. He had met few people that weren’t quivering in their boots under the glare of Geoff Ramsey, much less when said Geoff was being backed up by a fully regaled Vagabond. 

Right now, however, it was just annoying.

Ryan could tell Geoff was getting pissed. It was obvious in the way his fists were clenching, in the way his voice was beginning to soar higher with each threat. The King of Los Santos was a few minutes away from becoming regular ol’ pissed off Geoff, a man more comical than intimidating. So, Ryan did what he knew he had to do.

Ryan caught Geoff’s eye mid-tirade, the crew leader falling silent at this intentional disruption. Ryan raised an eyebrow, causing Geoff to break into a full smirk. “You go ahead buddy,” he assented, before looking back at their charge. “Now you’re in for it, fuckface.”

“Go ahead,” the man grumbled, speaking for the first time during their encounter. His voice was higher than Ryan had pictured, an amusing contrast with his hulking appearance. “I have been trained in withstanding all forms of torture and will not betray my clients.” Ryan stepped forward, smirking behind his mask.

“Look, you’re an accountant, right? A man of numbers, I’m sure.” The accountant, puzzled, gave a small nod. “Then I’ll explain this in a way you’ll understand: there is a zero percent chance you will leave here without talking. The only independent factors in this equation are how quickly you’ll talk and how much suffering you’ll go through. Understand?” Ryan finished. The man didn’t respond, and Ryan sighed. “Alright, if you insist. Geoff, get Gavin for me.”

“Wait, w-what?” Geoff sputtered, “Why on earth would you-”

“Now.”

* * *

 

“‘Ello, Rye-Bread,” Gavin tittered, strutting into the interrogation in gold chains and expensive sunglasses. (Ryan rolled his eyes at that. Who the fuck wears sunglasses inside?) “Geoff said you needed me?” The accountant chuckled. 

“This is your trump card?” He cackled, “The crew fool? You expect him to break me?” Gavin squawked in indignation, but Ryan chose to ignore him.

“Gavin, meet the accountant, accountant, meet Gavin. Have fun you two.” Ryan ducked out, with just enough time to hear Gavin say, “An accountant, eh?”

Geoff was just outside the room, pacing back and forth with a fifth of Jack in his hand. “Ryan, I know you’re crazy, but you have officially gone of the deep end.” He took a long swig of his drink. “Gavin, really? Do you have any idea how important this information is? I mean, goddamn dude-”

“Geoff.”

“Yeah?”

“Trust me.”

“Oh Jesus fuck.”

* * *

 

The sobs started twenty minutes later. “Please! I’ll talk, I’ll talk!” Ryan snorted at the sight of Geoff’s eyes bugging out of his head.

“Told ya, boss.” He opened up the interrogation room door, graced with the sight of Gavin standing over the weeping accountant. Gavin, to his credit, wasn’t even focusing on the man’s pleas, much too focused on the conversation at hand.

“No, I’m telling you, if you flip three coins,” he glanced up, just now noticing Ryan’s entrance. “Oi, Ryan, tell this prick what I’m on about!” Ryan laughed at that.

“Thank you Gavin, you can go now.”

“Alright,” the Brit chirped, running out the door. “Michael! Start up the Xbox!” Ryan turned back to the accountant. 

“Now, you were going to say something?”


End file.
